Runaway Love
by Boriqua-chan
Summary: "Yea, I can only image what you're going through ladies,  Sometimes I feel like running away myself,  So do me a favor right now and close your eyes,  And picture us running away together,  when we come back everything is gonna be okay,  Open your eyes...


**Because I love this song and know that things like this happen.**

**:: ::**

_Runaway Love,  
Runaway Love,  
Runaway Love,  
Runaway Love,_

_Runaway Love,  
Runaway Love,_

_Runaway Love,  
Runaway Love._

**:: ::**

_Now little Hinata is only 9 years old__  
__She's trying to figure out why the world is so cold_

Hinata watches out her door as her mother sniffs up some dust—crack, Hinata knows—from her desk in the kitchen. Hinata knows the woman would be leaving soon, leaving her in her room where no one would find her. The little girl always asks why not leave her with a family member, or her father.

She's never met her family.

_Why she's all alone and ain't never met her family__  
__Mama's always gone and she never met her daddy_

Hinata really wants to meet them. She feels empty without them. She has no one to talk to about her mother. She feels like such a bad person. She tries to persuade her mother to take her to them, but she's always high. She won't listen.

_Part of her is missing and nobody will listen__  
__Mama is on drugs getting high up in the kitchen_

Hinata knows what'll happen when her mother comes back from that club she's going to. She'll bring home some stranger. They'll laugh. And then the man will get angry. He'll start fighting.

_Bringing home men at different hours of the night__  
__Starting with some laughs—usually ending in a fight_

Then the stranger will get tiered and leave her mother to get high. Hinata'll be in her room, where her mother always tells her to go when she brings someone home. Her mama will pass out and then the stranger will go into her room. He'll try to touch her.

Every stranger does.

_Sneaking in her room while her mama's knocked out__  
__Trying to have his way and little Hinata says 'ouch'_

Hinata tries resisting. She tries to yell. But the stranger will beat her. They always do. Then the next day, she'll go to her mother with the same story—it happens every night, always in the same order. Her mom won't believe her. She never does.

_She tries to resist but then all he does is beat her__  
__Tries to tell her mom but her mama don't believe her_

Hinata's all alone. Her mother won't even protect her. Hell is home.

_Hinata is stuck up in the world on her own,  
Forced to thin k that hell is a place called home_

The cycle will repeat itself. She doesn't want it to happen. Hinata quietly went back into her room, picking up a duffle bag. Carelessly, she tossed all her clothes into it. She peeked out of the room; her mother is dead weight, knocked out already. Out the door she goes, not even looking back.

She won't miss this place. She's glad to be free of the rotation. She's never going back.

_Nothing else to do but get some clothes and pack,  
Says she 'bout to run away and never come back_

**:: ::**

_Runaway Love,  
Runaway Love,  
Runaway Love,  
Runaway Love,_

_Runaway Love,  
Runaway Love,_

_Runaway Love,  
Runaway Love._

**:: ::**

_Little Ino is only 10 years old__  
__She's steady trying to figure why the world is so cold_

Ino looks at herself in the mirror. Her forehead is too small, her blonde hair too bright, her face covered in pimples. She doesn't have friends; everyone hates her. Her stepfather wants to hurt her. He drinks and drinks, ending up angry. It's always her he comes for when he's angry.

_Why she's not pretty and no one seems to like her,_

_Alcoholic stepdad always wanna strike her_

His words to describe her are angry and loud. They're shouts and curses. It's want he does when he hits her—he insults and abuses. When she goes to school, her teachers ask what happened to her shoulder, or her eye, or her neck—someplace is always marked with a purple bruise in the shape of his hand. Ino ends up protecting him, lying for him with a smile on her face.

_Yells and abuses, leaving her with some bruises,  
Teachers ask questions she making up excuses_

Every time he hits her, her heart bleeds. Her eyes water. She only ever tells one person about this, under sacred oath to never tell.

_Bleeding on the inside, crying on the out  
Only one girl really knows what she about_

She had to swear it on the Holy Bible. She promised. They're best friends.

_Her name is little TenTen and they become friends,  
Promise they always stay tight 'till the end_

But one day, they were walking home from school. Their neighborhood isn't the best. Gangs line the streets. TenTen got shot. Now she's all alone again.

_Until one day little TenTen get shot,_

_A drive-by bullet went stray up on her block_

She's all alone. No one likes her. She's not pretty. Her stepfather beats her. Hell is home.

_Now Ino stuck up in the world on her own,_

_Forced to think that hell is a place called home_

She doesn't want this. She doesn't want the pain. She wants love, not hate. She doesn't want to be in hell.

Ino throws the mirror onto her floor. It falls next to her gym bag. A beaten smile takes place of her frown. She runs to the bag, stuffing her clothes in it and anything else in her grasp. There's a knock on the door, angry and loud like the owner of the fist pounding. Scared, Ino zips the zipper and opens her bedroom window. Her stepfather nocks again. Ino jumps out the window, dragging her bag with her.

She won't miss this place.

_Nothing else to do but get some clothes and pack,_

_Says she 'bout to run away and never come back._

**:: ::**

_Runaway Love,  
Runaway Love,  
Runaway Love,  
Runaway Love,_

_Runaway Love,  
Runaway Love,_

_Runaway Love,  
Runaway Love._

**:: ::**

_Little Sakura is eleven years old,_

_She's steady trying to figure out why the world is so cold_

Sakura swallows the pills in her hand. Itachi smirks and comes closer, his hand sneaking its way up her thigh.

_So she pops pills to get rid of all the pain,_

_Plus she's havin' sex with a boy who's sixteen_

The rosy-haired girl smiles hesitantly and lets him work his way up on her body. She loves him. There's no need for protection. Her heart swells when she ever even thinks of him. Her emotions are out of control.

_Emotions run deep and she think she's in love,  
So there's no protection, he's using no glove_

She thinks nothing will happen. If it happens, they'll deal with it together. It's what Itachi always tells her. He always tells her to live like she's dying tomorrow and to dream like she'll live forever.

_Never thinkin' 'bout the consequences of her actions,_

_Living for today and not tomorrow's satisfaction_

A few months go by. The routine is the same—car, pills, and sex. Only, her belly grows rounder and harder.

Sakura knows what's happening. She goes strait to his hang-out place. She shouts about his idiocy. Tells them that they were going to have a kid. Itachi laughs and says the baby isn't his.

_The days go by and her belly gets big,_

_Father bails out, he ain't ready fo' a kid_

Sakura ends up going home. Her heart is frozen with fear. Her mother won't accept this. She'll throw her out. She'll have a fit. Tears run down her cheeks, wondering how she'll fix this. She has no money. Abortion costs money.

_Knowin' her mama'll blow it all out of proportion,_

_Plus she lives poor so no money for abortion_

Sakura's all alone. Itachi bailed. Her mother is sure to bail. Hell is home.

_Sakura is stuck up in the world on her own,_

_Forced to think that hell is a place called home_

Where is she going to go? Sakura's tears fall faster. She cradles her stomach as she pushes all her stuff into a bag. Hysterical, she puts the bag over her shoulder and walks out the door. Her mother won't be home for another hour. She has time to get far, far away.

She won't ever come back.

_Nothin' else to do but get some clothes and pack,_

_Says she 'bout to run away and never come back_

**:: ::**

_Runaway Love,  
Don't keep on runnin'_

_Runnin'_

_Runnin'_

_Runnin'_

_Runnin'_

_Don't keep on runnin'_

_I know how you feel; I've been there_

_I was runnin' away too._

_I will run away with you._

_Run away,_

_Run away love,_

_Don't keep on runnin'_

_I'll run away with you if you want me to…_

_Yea, I can only image what you're going through ladies,__  
__Sometimes I feel like running away myself,__  
__So do me a favor right now and close your eyes,__  
__And picture us running away together,__  
__when we come back everything is gonna be okay,__  
__Open your eyes..._

**:: ::**

**So sad how it happens.**

**R&R!**


End file.
